DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Data Management and Analysis Core is responsible for the electronic storage, management and analysis of data for the four projects proposed in this P01 application and, thus, is integral to the Program Project. A computer tracking system will be developed to aid in the management of data collection and processing, including identification of cohort members to contact, efficient scheduling of appointments for blood draws, tracking the progress for each individual, monitoring the location and dispersal of each specimen, identification of specimens for shipment, and provision of status reports for each study activity. Data entry and management systems to ensure data quality will be implemented. This core will develop a case-control matching system and identify incident cases of colorectal, lung, breast and prostate cancer through the rapid reporting mechanism of the Hawaii Tumor Registry. An analysis plan for each project that addresses the study hypotheses will be developed and implemented, including selection of appropriate statistical techniques, statistical programming, and interpretation of results. As much as possible, the data analysis will model the complex biological relationships between exposures. In addition, this Core will design and implement a biospecimen calibration study in order to examine the effect of the day-to-day variability in the biomarkers of interest on the disease-exposure relationships.